


Coming Clean

by MissBumblina



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, hhhnnnnnnggg sorry it's so short, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBumblina/pseuds/MissBumblina
Summary: Moved from my tumblr, @bumblinas-imagines, requested by anon (oh gosh it's slowly killing me to keep writing that, it hurts man, it hurts)"Could you do a one shot with Ezio? Like how his wife would react after she found out what happened with him and caterina before the Borgia attack?"-anon





	Coming Clean

Your tense heart beat against your ribs, each pulse feeling a little harder than the last. You wiped your sweaty palms against your dress and cleared your throat, trying to find the right words. With a shaky breath, you looked at your husband. He was just as tense as you, eyes glittering in the firelight.

“Why-” your voice cracked and you cleared your throat again, “why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because, tesoro,” Ezio leaned forward in his seat, worry etched into the lines of his face, “I have seen what secrets and dishonesty can do to people.”

“Are you- is she-?” 

He clasped your shaking hands and shook his head, “No, my love, though she was a fierce woman, she is no threat to you,” sadness flickered in his eyes, “Caterina died of sickness some years ago.”

“You miss her.”

“I used to,” he conceded, “but not as much as I would miss you, should anything happen.”

His grip tightened on your hands as he rubbed his thumbs over them. He looked into the fire, the weight of the years evident in his face. Swallowing back your discomfort, you brought his hands up to your lips and kissed them.

His attention snapped back to you, a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

“Tell me more about those days, Ezio,” your voice shook, unsure you really wanted to know, but he had a point, “I don’t want any secrets between us either.”


End file.
